kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Maximum Gamer
|type = Support Robot Rider Form |homeworld = Maximum Mighty X |affiliation = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |gender = Male |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = Extreme Dead or Alive! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 17 (Ex-Aid) 2 (Movies) 1 (Specials) |image2 = }} The is a support robot used by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It is summoned with the Maximum Mighty X Gashat, and combines with Ex-Aid by pressing the Gashat's button to form Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99. While combined, Ex-Aid can eject himself from Maximum Gamer to fight as Action Gamer Level 2 with the power of Level 99, leaving Maximum Gamer immobile until Ex-Aid orders it to attack. Description Maximum Gamer is a large, hulking, gray and gold mecha-like suit of armor. It resembles Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, having similarly designed shoulder pads, shins, and forearm armor, and similarly colored hands and feet. Its face is its chest, giving it a chibi Level 1-like appearance. When initially summoned, it floats with its limbs folded up, somewhat resembling an ornate head. When Ex-Aid ejects from it, it lacks a Gamer Driver. File:Maximum_Gamer_summon.png|Maximum Gamer's pre-combination state History At the climax of the Chou Shocker Taisen, Ex-Aid assumed the Maximum Gamer as he was by a Giant Energy Item provided to him by Brave to fight alongside the duo against the piloted by Shocker Leader III. With a swing of momentum provided by the club of the Kyurangers' spaceship , the giant Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer performed a Rider Kick which, backed up by the firepower of two KyurenOhs, successfully destroyed the Big Moraimarz and Shocker Leader III with it. In the final battle to stop Kuroto Dan from reviving, Ex-Aid assumed the Maximum Gamer to fight alongside the assembled five Kamen Riders, whom he transformed into the second Kamen Sentai Gorider, to wipe out Dan's Shocker army. Striking the Gorider Ball provided to him by Kaito Kumon/Aka-Rider, Ex-Aid used it to destroy Totema before supporting the Gorider Bazooka to defeat the enhanced Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer. Accosted by six Ride-Players as Kamen Rider Chronicle commenced, Ex-Aid assumed the Maximum Gamer to intimidate them into leaving. The Maximum Gamer succeeded in routing all but one stubborn Player who Emu attempted to reason with as he canceled his transformation. Stepping in alongside Brave and Snipe to defend the Ride-Players against the Bugsters, Ex-Aid assumed the Maximum Gamer as he confronted Para-DX. Overpowering both Level 50 Puzzle Gamer and Fighter Gamer, Ex-Aid defeated Para-DX with the Maximum Mighty Critical Finish, leading Parado to concede that Ex-Aid was the best before escaping. Having been goaded into imprinting his human DNA onto Parado by striking him with the Maximum Mighty Critical Finish, allowing Para-DX to use a Gamer Driver, Ex-Aid's Maximum Gamer proved to be equally matched against Para-DX's new Level 99 Perfect Knock Out Gamer as they struck each other with a Critical Break and Critical Bomber respectively. Saving a Ride-Player from the Charlie Bugster, Ex-Aid pursued him with the Maximum Gamer, summoning Kuroto Dan to deal with Parado for him. Though quickly catching up with the Bugster, Ex-Aid was stopped short of finishing him by Ride-Player Nico so she could claim his Gashatrophy. Later, Ex-Aid used the Maximum Gamer to empower his Action Gamer as he fought with Genm Action Gamer Level 0 against Para-DX, retrieving the Dangerous Zombie Gashat. When the Kamen Riders stepped in to save a Ride-Player from the high tier Bugsters, Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer was pitted against Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer and was soon forced to retreat with everyone when fellow Level 50 Riders Snipe and Brave were defeated by the Level 99 Graphite and Lovelica respectively. Ex-Aid would face Para-DX again, this time backed up by Genm Zombie Gamer Level X-0, in what was intended to be the final battle against the high tier Bugsters. By having Genm hold back Para-DX, the Maximum Gamer was able to use his reprogramming ability to remove Lovelica's edge by performing the Maximum Mighty Critical Finish to destroy his Lovely Girls. Ultimately, however, Ex-Aid was effortlessly defeated in an instant alongside all parties when the time-manipulating Kamen Rider Cronus made his appearance. Users *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Ex-Aid Episodes 23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 24-26, 28-38, 40, 41, True Ending) File:KREA-Exaidl99.png|Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 KREA-Exaidl99 without MG.png|Maximum Gamer Level 99 (Without Maximum Gamer) Level UP Rider Series to be added Gashat KREA-Maximum_Mighty_X_Gashat.png|Maximum Mighty X Gashat Finishers * : Ex-Aid punches into the ground to send the enemy flying into the air, then jumps after it and delivers a kick to it as the enemy decends. When first used on Genm, this attack depleted the Bugster Virus antibody that was within him. MMCB Prelude punch.png|Maximum Critical Break (Prelude-punch) Maximum Critical Break.png|Maximum Critical Break (Prelude screen) MCB_Kick.png|Maximum Critical Break Behind the scenes Portrayal Maximum Gamer's suit actor is Notes *Maximum Gamer is the first support robot Gamer that is a full, physical suit on its own. **It being sentient is similar to the Auto Vajin. *The transformation of Maximum Gamer is very similar to the robots in 90's mecha anime series. Appearances References Category:Gamers Category:Support Robots